This invention refers to a knit fabric for a neck portion of a knit product such as a sweater, cardigan, or vest, and a knitting method thereof.
Conventionally, in order to form a neck of a knit product such as a sweater, cardigan, or vest having a V-shaped neck, U-shaped neck, round neck or turtleneck, the neck portion of the knit fabric is cut into a V-shape, U-shape or round shape after the front body has been knitted, and after that, a reinforcement piece or a turtleneck is linked by using a knitting machine.
However, such a procedure requires a considerable length of time, thus decreasing the productivity.
Further, when the reinforcement piece or the turtleneck is sewed onto the front fabric, the overlapped portion would be thick, thus causing not only a bad appearance but less comfort in use.
In the light of the above problem, it is possible to knit the reinforcement piece or turtleneck subsequently to the cut-out neck portion, but in this case, the number of loops existing on the edge of the cut-out neck portion is so limited that the radius of the reinforcement piece or the turtleneck is formed too small to be actually used.
The present invention is intended to overcome the foregoing problems and its object is to provide a knitting method employed for a neck portion of a knit product in which a neck portion having a preferred radius or a preferred shape is knitted subsequently to the front body portion, and a knit fabric having a reinforcement piece or a turtleneck.